If dotdotdot
by Selena and Light
Summary: Ok so the most recent is really sad and has two parts. But the first two are hillarious! Yeah it's like me ranting because the way some people write these stories or even think of it is stupid. Well, I can unsestand genderconfused tails, but Sonadow? Y?
1. If Tails were a girl

Tiarra: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored it's not even funny.

Brain: Stupid rain! Oh well, she only owns Tiarra, but guess what people she's not in this one! That must mean the British are invading. She's planning to do something evil or worse…It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run!

Tiarra: It's not a sigh of the apocalypse, but close. It's a sign of….uh….it's sort of like advertisement. There is a story! But I'm going to do something that I want to advertise. That's all.

Brain: So what do you want to advertise?

Tiarra: This: Hello as you know I am also writing a story called Knothole High, right? So I am accepting other characters.

Brain: Anything else?

Tiarra: There are two more things, but I'm going to wait for the one of them cuz it's so cool! This one is me and HarryPotterFamilyGuy4ever are joining forces.

Brain; Okay. On with the story…

Tiarra: Oh right!

If Tails were a girl.

It was Tails 12th birthday today and he had a secret to tell every one.

It was a very sunny, bright, and cool day to tell a secret.

Everyone was having fun. Sonic and shadow were having a race. Knuckles and Rouge were hanging out by a shady tree and Cream and Amy were playing with chess.

Tails was sitting at the park bench, with his birthday hat dropping. He wasn't very happy. He was concerned about telling everyone his big secret.

Sonic and shadow were done with their race. Sonic looked over at Tail and was felling bad because Tails wasn't even enjoying his own party.

Sonic sat next to his buddy on the bench and said "Hey buddy. You look down. Is it because your nerves about asking Cream on a date?"

Tails gave him a suspicious look then Tails got an evil smile on his face and said "No. But you look down, too. Is it because you afraid to admit your feelings to Amy. Cause if that's it I'll tell her for you."

Sonic gave him an evil glare and said "No Jerk. But seriously why are you down?"

Tails looked at the ground and said "I am nervous about telling every one my big secret- "

Tails didn't even get to finish what he was saying because Sonic, being the jerk he is said "Hey every one Tails has a secret to share!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started too crowed around Tails.

Now there was little anima sweet droops everywhere. Tails took a big gulp and said "The big secret is, I'magirl."

No one heard what he said. Everyone was just whispering what he say?

Tails took another deep breath and said "I'm a girl god dammit!"

Everyone was in either disgust or shock. Sonic on the other hand said "Well, I wish I knew that earlier!"

A knuckle turned to him "Why?" was what he said with the did-you-sniff-sharpie look.

Sonic whispered in his ear or were it should be "Well, in those times I really thought I was going to die I could just turn around and make out."

Knuckles were totally disgusted. He was so disgusted that he went behind a tree and barfed.

While Knuckles was puking, Cream came up to Tails with tears in her eyes and said "T-t-tails? How could you!"

Then Cream runs away crying.

Rouge sighs, watching Cream run away and said "I think Creams afraid she's a lesbian."

Tails gives Rouge a confused look and said "What does lesbian mean?"

Then Rouge said "A Homosexual."

"What does that mean?"

"A homo."

"What does homo mean?"

"A ho."

"She's afraid she's a gardening tool."

No one was confused any more except Amy. Then she said "Wait if you're a girl…EWWWWWWW! Tails you could have put clothes on before you told us!"

Then in realization everyone except Sonic turned away.

Tiarra: Honestly I don't think Tails is a girl it's just funny.

Brain: Your announcement.

Tiarra: Oh yeah! Introducing –pulls down a cloth that's over a billboard- the I like Shadow and hate Sally club! If you hate Sally and love Shadow this is the club for you!

Brain: Well that's it just pleas review.


	2. If Sonic was gay

Tiarra: Boredom has struck once again!

Angel: You know what that means?

Tiarra: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahaha!

Angel: It's another one of those 'If' stories.

Tiarra: Yes I'm deciding to bunch them up in an iffy sort of way.

Angel: So what's this one about?

Tiarra: This is about if Sonic were gay.

Angel: What's the couple of choice?

Tiarra: Sonadow!

Angel: Isn't weird that you started doing this on the same day as the Gay Pride Silence Day.

Tiarra: It is…..on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We begin our soon to be gut busting hilarious story is Station Square Park. We find under a certain tree our famous blue hedgehog, Sonic. He was taking a moment to relax and take in the good aura that surrounds his life at the moment. Let's recap what you missed shall we?

First he saved the world, again. He always loves that felling of a good deed. Second, Knuckles finally found a girl friend, which means they don't see him often. Then third, Shadows back.

Now Sonic doesn't know why but he has this strange feeling of relief. Like they world has been lifted off his shoulders. But not in the way he normally gets it. It's more of a happy, sunshine, rainbow sort of thing. If you catch my drift?

Sonic had never had thoughts of that before. I mean he rarely had thoughts of him and Amy. Of course that could always be a factor.

In a few hours Shadow's welcome back party would start and Sonic couldn't wait. Not for the thrill of a party, but to see Shadow. Sonic knew he didn't have to get ready, except maybe to run to his house to grab some cologne to make him smell delectable. But for who? For Amy? No, someone else. He wasn't so sure so he continued to sit under the shady tree and ponder in his thoughts.

As his continued to dwell in his memory and think of the future, his mind started to get lost making crazy and unpredictable turns, like it was being chased. It then made a long a slow stop at a thought of Shadow. A _sexy_ thought of Shadow. A thought that would make any fan girl sequel, and any mortal straight guy cringe in fear.

He continued to enjoy the thought till he realized what it was. He stood up and shuddered. Then looking up at the sky he thought, '_It's almost time for the party!'_

He didn't bother get that cologne that would make him smell delectable for he had no time to get it, even with him being the fastest thing alive, besides he was eager to see Shadow. Very eager.

When he reached the party the front lights were off and Shadow was due to pop with Rouge at any moment.

Sonic enter through the front door and hollered, "It's me Sonic!"

"Sonniku!" Amy shouted as she ran towards her hero, but Sonic quickly dodge her. Which led to her running into the couch.

Sonic continued to walk until he came to the kitchen and saw Knuckles talking on the phone.

"Okay, yeah we're all ready for him to show. Okay love you, bye." Knuckles said, when he was done talking he hung the phone on its receiver.

"So how are things going with your girlfriend?" Sonic joked with him. Knuckles blushed, he wasn't used to Rouge being called his girlfriend. After all it had only been a month.

"You guys it's time to hide!" Tails hollered from the front room. They all then ran into hiding positions waiting for the lights to come on. Outside they heard the roaring of an engine then it becoming idle. The car door slammed shut and then they heard the beeps of Rouge locking the car. The key turned in the lock which echoed thought the house. The door cracked open and light switch turned. Everyone then jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!"

They all rushed out of their spots to greet the black and ebony hedgehog. He accepted the hugs, the handshakes, and the pats on the back with a sarcastic smile. But there was one greeting he didn't except that was a slap on his butt; he turned around to see Sonic standing there. Shadow gave Sonic an awkward glance and thought; _Did he just slap my ass?_

Sonic broke away from his unpleasant stare and thought; Did_ I just slap his ass? _

Amy and Cream parted from the hug to head back to the kitchen to continue the preparation of the feast. Tails also parted to crank up the music and get the party started!

The music stretched coast to coast and about 30 or so college students came rushing in. But despite the loud, thrilling music, and the party around him, Shadow couldn't stop staring at Sonic. And Sonic couldn't stop staring back.

The moment got really intense for the each of them and they didn't know what to say. Shadow approached Sonic and Sonic's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

Shadow raised his hand near his ear and said "Hi."

Sonic nearly melted at the sound of his southing, sexy voice but lost trance when he remembered he needs to keep his cool. "Hi." He said back.

"So…how's it going?" Shadow asked trying to shout above the blaring music.

_We're making small talk!_ Sonic thought. "Not much. Glad to see you back!"

"Thanks." Shadow said glancing off, "So how's Amy?"

_No he's interested in Amy!_ Sonic panicked. "She's…uh…doing great…I wouldn't really no were not dating or anything!"

"Oh, well maybe I'll just go ask her myself." Shadow said and then turned away heading towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Shadow!" Sonic said grabbing Shadows arm.

"Yes Sonic?" Shadow said turning back around.

"I have something to tell you." Sonic said as his hand travelled down his arm and laced his fingers with Shadow.

"What the-"Shadow did not have time to finish his dirty statement (although Sonic would enjoy It.) before Sonic's lips were placed on his. Sonic crammed his tongue in Shadows mouth. Surprising he got past his perfect, razor Sharpe teeth. Sonic put his hands against Shadows back then parted the awkward kiss.

"I love you, Shadow." Sonic said before he started rubbing his pelvis against Shadows privates.

"What the hell?!" Shadow said as he was turned around and shoved down on the ground. Shadow screamed as something rather large went into a hole that didn't swing that way.

"Rape! Rape!" Shadow screamed and people turned around to see the disturbing scene.

"What's going on?" Amy said looking into the room to find Sonic's doodle flaunting and really close to Shadows butt hole.

"Sonic!" Amy said walking through the room, trying her hardest not to cry. Amy walked up to Sonic and grabbed his arm.

Sonic pushed her away and said, "Can't you see I'm busy!"

Amy started crying and ran out of the room.

"I'll save you Shadow!" Tails shouted from across the room. A red flowing cap appeared on his back for no apparent reason. Seriously I have no Idea why it appeared on its back I don't write this crap.

(Tiarra: Keep narrating up stupid prog! XP)

Anyway, Tails swooped in and put his a hole in front of horny hedgehog. Sonic payed no attention to who it was. He simply grabbed his tail and threw him at the wall making him unconscious.

At this point all the random 30 college people ran out of the house and back to were ever they came from. As soon as they were out the house Sonic plopped onto the ground he was tired and in the middle of an orgasm.

"Ahhh! Oh yes! Gawd yes!!"

Shadow stood up and looked at scene. Knuckles and Rouge were no were to be found but mysterious moaning sounds could be heard from the next room over. Tails was on the ground dead, or so it seemed. Sonic was now on the ground masturbating with blood coming out his nose.

Shadow looked heaven ward and shouted, "WHAT THE F-

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: so that's my second one I thought it was ok.

Angel: I thought it was hilarious you wouldn't let Shadow say the F word.

Tiarra: Calling it the 'F word' is really immature you should just say f-


	3. If Maria Never Died on the Ark

Tiarra: Ok just to warn you all now this one's a little sadder and longer than the previous two.

Angel: Yeah people die in this one.

Tiarra: No raping or transvestites just drama and dead people.

Angel: Yeah so enjoy!

Tiarra: the only person I own in this story is Mungero Mistchinko and Isabella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Maria Never died on the Ark(Part 1)

As he looked down on Mobious he realized that will probably never be his home again, except where his dead body shall lay. That is if he doesn't fulfill his mission. The man smoothed his black back as he starred at his new home: The Ark.

The man's name was Mungero Mistchinko. But everyone called him Muggi Mii. He was Mexican with light skin and brown eyes that swirled like pudding. He looks like he's in his mid twenties, little pudgy, yet with some of that Childs innocent still in him. You would never suspect he was really 32 and works for GUN as a spy. That seem a little to specific to doubt doesn't it?

Yeah.

He grabbed his rolling black suit case and his blue back-pack, then he headed down the hall way. The hallway looked like a dorm or a hotel. Each room decorated the same and with its own number. With doors on each side of him, he strolled down until he came to room 14. Muggi threw his blue back-pack 

on the floor and closed the door. He rolled his suit case over to the dresser. After he unzipped it, there was a knock at the door.

It was a little girl with silky blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a beautiful blue dress. In her hands was a plate of freshly backed platter of white chocolate cookies. "Hi!" she said with a huge grin spreading on her face, "My name is Maria Knitbor! I hope you like cookies because I made this whole plate for you!"

Muggi smiled and grabbed the plate.

They satire at each other for a few seconds when he started to close the door. "What's your name?" Maria Asked.

He opened the door back up. "Munjero Mistchinko, but my friends call me Muggi Mii."

"Am I your friend?" Maria asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure I guess." Muggi said shrugging.

"Great! So Muggi would you like some milk with your cookies?" Maria asked. Muggi nodded his head yes. Then Maria turned left and walked down towards the kitchen.

Closing the door, Muggi Mii turned around and continued to unpack. About when he was about to put in his last shirt, there was call from the door. This time it wasn't the little girl, it was a black hedgehog with ebony red stripes in his quills.

Muggi had never seen such a creature! It looked like an evil cartoon character. He was covered in white chocolate and a glass of milk in his hand.

"Here's your milk" the little black hedgehog said.

Muggi grabbed it from his hands and set it on the small table across from his bead. He bent down to the hedgehog's level, "What's your name?"

"Shadow." The hedgehog replied.

"Hmm…" Muggi said rubbing his chin, "and what are you doing on this ship?"

"Mostly I play with Maria and then the Doctor runs some test on me."

"What are these tests about?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

"Oh..."

They stare at each other for a while then they heard Shadow's name being called. He ran off. Muggi just found out something interesting. He had to know more. He grabbed his white coat, a cookie, and ran out the door.

He circled threw hall after hall until he found a group of Scientist. Staring at them from the entrance he took a bite of his cookie. _Man these are good. _Then a tall round man with a bald eagle shaped mustache appeared and bald head approached him.

"Hello son! I am the head of this facility! Professor Gerald Knitbor." He said his voice old and scratchy.

"Hello Doctor. My name is Mungero Mistchinko, but Muggi Mii works too." Muggi said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

Professor Gerald noticed the cookie in his hand,"So you have meet my granddaughter, Maria?" he said gesturing towards the treat in his hand.

He nodded his head and asked, "Who was the black hedgehog professor?"

"He is my project for GUN, my granddaughter, and Black doom." The professor said walking over to one of the computers.

Muggi followed him around, "So why for GUN?" Although he already knew the answer he wanted to make sure Gerald new his objective.

"They want me to make some ultimate lifeform. It was the care taker's idea to name him Shadow. For it is impossible to make a shadow. Just like my problem with immortal life. Speaking of which you should go introduce yourself to her! And possible everyone else."

"I will do that sir." Muggi Mii said turning around back down the hall. As he went back threw each hall looking for the care taker he thought, has_ the professor been using our money for projects nonrelavent to what is?_

It has been 20 minutes since he started looking for the care taker. He would have given up if there hadn't been the clattering of pots. Muggi slide open the door. And there she was. Standing about 5'6" dirty blonde hair with auburn red and lightning green streaked in her hair, wearing dark blue jeans, red t-shirt and a flower apron.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him and turned, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"The professor sent me." Muggi said pointing back to the lab.

"Oh," She said cleaning her hands on her apron. She then outstretched her hand and grabbed his, "My name is…Isabella!"

"My name is Mugero Mistchinko, or Muggi Mii."

"So you're the young man my granddaughter made the cookies for!" Isabella said walking over to the table and gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Granddaughter? Does that mean-" Muggi asked with an awkward look on his face.

"Oh good heavens no! We are not married! He just used my uhh," Looks over at the two playing, "hole to produce the child, and give birth, but that's all."

"So what do you do on this ship?"

"Well originally I was a scientist," Isabella began," to help with project shadow, but the ways these boys live. I swear they can't spread butter on bread if their life depended on it! So long story short I felt compelled to be the ships care taker."

"So how much do you know of project Shadow?" Muggi asked leaning closer.

"Well considering it's the only scientific thing I do on this ship, I know a lot. The question is what do you want to know?" She asked sitting down.

"You know you don't look like a scientist." Muggi said.

"Yes well, it's what I am for." She said leaning back in her chair.

"So what are the professor's uses?"

"For Maria's cure. He wants to find a cure in Shadow for Maria. Although there were barriers he could not reach. After his first misshapes, he needed a different source of power. He found Black doom and the chaos emeralds. They helped get on his way, but Black doom wanted to use Shadow as the ultimate weapon. I want nothing more form him to know who he is and to live life how he wants it." Isabella said looking over the hedgehog they were speaking of.

"So in other words Black doom is the father, but then who's the mother?" Muggi asked.

"You're looking at her." Isabella said with a smile.

"You had intercourse with an alien!?" Muggi said his eyes growing big.

"No. Once again it was just my egg. The rest of him was composed in a tube. Sort of like Kyle XY! Ha!" Isabella said.

"What?"

"Oh never mind."

"So what about the test?" Muggi asked.

Isabella got up and went over to the giant fridge and grabbed a coke, "You want one?"

Muggi shook his head no. "Well The professor and I don't want it going like last time so we constantly monitor him." She said sitting back down and opening her coke.

"What happened last time?"

"We created a huge monster that will do nothing but destroy and has no mind of its own." Isabella said taking a sip.

"Oh. Well I better go now." Muggi said standing up.

"Ok well it was nice meeting you." Isabella said getting back to her cooking.

Muggi paced walked to his room to report this to GUN. He pushed open his down, grabbed his laptop and thrust himself onto his bed.

"Come on, come on." He urged the computer to go faster.

White noise was seen as it spurts and spattered to revile a man with white gold hair and discolored eyes. "Agent Mungero, what have you found?" The man said.

"General, they are using the money we gave them for other uses! They are betraying us! Also apparently the reason he asked for more was he failed the first time. So apparently there is a monster out there that has no self control and could kill us all."

"Is that all?" The general asked.

"For now." Muggi said. He closed the laptop. He looked over at his clock. It was about the time he would fall asleep on Mobious and he had to admit he was exhausted. So he rested his head on his pillow and drifted to black abyss.

Two hours later….

Two bright brown eyes could be seen in the dark pit that was Muggis room. Muggi could not sleep he had to know more.

He quietly got up and headed out into the hall. The smell of pizza lingers on each of the men as they went back to their dorms. Apparently he had missed dinner. He walked pass each of the incoming men in search of some sort of secret room or passage that would lead to information of the mysterious creature that is being held captive. Or possible more about the Alien race that was adding the professor.

Muggi stood still hopping to hear a sound. He heard whispers. It was Isabella and the Professor. Muggi lurked closer to hear.

"But why now? What's wrong?" The professor asked.

"It's almost time." Isabella said.

"For who? Maria? Shadow? Who?" Professor asked grabbing of Isabella's shoulders. Compared to the professor Isabella was a tiny mouse and he was a giant. Or more like a grandfather and his granddaughter.

"I don't know…possibly Maria." Isabella said looking away from his stern gaze.

"You don't mean what you warned me of for all those years." Gerald said.

Isabella nodded and looked in his eyes, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. It was in the original plot. And it was huge. I can't do anything."

"It's okay," he said embracing her in a hug, "at least you warned me years before. At least you trusted me."

"I still do. Please take care of Maria and Shadow." She said looking into his eyes.

"I shall." He pecked a soft kiss on her lips. She turned around and headed for the escape pod. She climbed in and he went towards the leaver. They looked at each other one last time, two tears rolled down Gerald face, one for the fact he knew this wasn't over and he would miss her. Isabella only shed one tear for the hell she brought everybody.

Muggi was turning to leave when he heard stifle cries. He slammed his back up against the wall hoping to hide in the shadows. The crying noise passed him and he saw it was Maria and Shadow. And Shadow was crying.

"Grandfather?" Maria said holding Shadows hand.

"Yes my dear?" Gerald said.

"Shadow had a nightmare and I can't find Gran Gran." Maria said rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok. I need Shadow to come with me. Go back to bed darling." Gerald said taking Shadow bye the hand. Maria turned and went back to bed.

Muggi waited for him to past and headed back to his room to report.

"I hope it's not too late to call." Muggi mumbled to himself.

He rushed into his room and locked the door. He opened his laptop and sure enough there was the general.

"What is it now?" The general asked.

"Something's up. I believe the monster has been unleashed." Muggi said.

"By your doing?"

"No sir. But I don't know what could happen."

"We'll send back up."

"Great!"

With that he closed the laptop and now tried extra hard to get some sleep.

Two weeks had passed since that call and no backup had arrived. Now this didn't work out to well on the fact that Muggi was no scientist. So he simply took up the caretaker job with no shame. Besides it helped. He got to know Maria and Shadow more.

Maria and Shadow loved Muggi, but would constantly asked things like, 'Where's Gran Gran."

But Gran Gran never showed.

Later that day while Muggi was making fruit salad, and Maria and Shadow were playing, a large crash from outside was heard. He rushed to the kitchen window to see what it was, but got no more than a glimpse of a space craft's tail wing. Which, embedded in brig gray letters said the word, GUN.

A sigh of relief went through Muggi, but then gunshot was heard. _Their shooting at us! Why are they shooting at us? _He panicked.

"Come on guy's time to go." Muggi said rushing them to leave everything behind and get out.

Another shot was heard. _I bet those idiots think were affected so instead of putting us in a damn bubble they decided to shot us. Or possible because they think were all criminals for illegally making alien life forms._

The three started running towards the capsule room the one that Gerald and Isabella were in two weeks ago. As they kept running, GUN Troopers came behind them yelling at them to stop. Despite what they were told to do, they ran, and made it to the room. Maria and Shadow went into the capsule.

Maria Shouted, "Muggi come with us!"

He simply stated back. " No, it's might fault these idiots are here in the first place. Don't regret my death. Don't regret anything we shared. Because it was probably just all a lie." He pulled the lever and as the air pressure released. Muggi was shot and he died.

The capsule released. Maria turned her head and rested it on Shadows shoulder. She cried, the only thing she knew to do at this point, just like a new born infant. But her tears never dropped. They were soaked into Shadows fur. She loved that about him. She put up her head for a moment and simply kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow's cheeked turned red, and realized that despite all the hell, he was happy. He continued to stand and wrapped his arms around her and let her weep.

The capsule continued to fall, and they were still in that same position, except he was now stroking her hair. Then her tears stopped. On her knees, she looked up at Shadow, and returned his hug. They stood that way until the pod crashed. They looked out the glass window and saw nothing but meadow, flowers and trees.

They had made it, they made it to Mobious.

The exited the pod and went out under a shaded tree. There they sat. They enjoyed the view and each other's presence, but did not speak.

Later when the sun was setting, they grew hungry, but no fruit lay near. So the decided to wander until they found a city. Maria grabbed Shadows hand and they walked on.

Night had fallen and it was nearly midnight. Until they found it, Station square.

They rejoiced for what they had before them. They then stared at the giant screen that was in the middle of the city and noise boomed like thunder.

"In other news, today GUN infiltrated the Ark, the space port that was being used to create the ultimate life form. They apparently were making unwanted life forms as well. Many did die, one was captured, the head of the facility, Professor Gerald Knitbor, and two escaped. Those two are Maria Knitbor, and the project himself, Shadow or Project Shadow. If seen please call the local authorities." Pictures appeared on the screen, it was of them together playing with the anti-gravity switch.

Shadow grabbed Maria bridal style and ran. He kept running until they came to a homeless center, with a sign on the door that said 'Free food!'

They ran inside. Once there they looked around at all the homeless people. They looked in amazement as a hedgehog walked thru the door. It was silent. The two walked to the counter and grabbed a bowl and some crackers.

They sat down and took a bite. The food was horrible, but they were very hungry so they ate it and ate the crackers to hopefully make the taste go away.

Once they were down they went back outside. It was still dark and they had no were to sleep, maybe If they found their way back to the meadow. There they could sleep in peace and a little comfort.

So they headed back to the city. It was quiet and dark. "Shadow," Maria said, "This place frightens me."

"It's a new place that we have never ventured before. It's new, not scary." Shadow said tightening the hold he had on her hand.

"You walk with such confidence. If this place dose not fear you then what does?" Maria asked looking down at Shadow.

The expression on Shadow's face went blank; he had to think of that one now. They continued to walk until they reached the outskirts of Station Square. "You. I fear losing you."

Maria's cheeks turned a light shade of red. She had no Idea Shadow felt that way. Was it possible she felt the way he felt for her? Maybe, possible.

The awkward silence that Maria had created in between them lasted the whole walk to the meadow. Once there they travelled no longer and found a place near a small creek. Shadow managed to gather wood and make a small pit, but could not make the fire. When the sun started to peek over the edge over the blue sphere, he quit and rested.

Both of their dreams kept going to the horrible hell they experienced on the Ark. While Shadow remained unfazed by the nightmare, Maria kept waking up to tears dried on her face. Eventually she got close to Shadow and held him. Soon her nightmares fell to joyful dreams. When Shadow realized there was a mysterious body heat he looked and found Maria. So he wrapped his arms around her and his nightmares fell to wonderful dreams, too.

They did not wake till it was noon, when the sun would reach its highest peak, and it felt like everything was engulfed in flames. But today was different, instead of sun there was dark gray clouds' threatening rain and thunder.

"Maria," Shadow said, "if we can't go into the city what are we to do?"

Maria pondered that for a moment. Until she remembered of a little place filled with little creatures like Shadow. "I know where we can go! It's a place called Knothole."

"Well how do we get there?" Shadow asked.

"Well…uh…I haven't really thought that one threw."

"Ok then what if we just travel thru the forest?" Shadow gestured towards the large group of tall trees.

"That sounds like a good idea." Maria said grabbing Shadows hand. Then the two of them walked into the forest in search of Knothole and a new hope.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: I'm sorry to cut it short but it's getting really long. I'm at 12 pages in word doc.

Angel: so we will continue, besides she's having a writer's block.

Tiarra: Only minor though. So please review for now.


	4. If Maria Never Died on the Ark part 2

Tiarra: Ok so here we go

Tiarra: Ok so here we go. Let's continue the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two made it to Knothole in record time it would seem. They crossed that had helped so many mobians before them cross desperation into hope. They walked past the huts that welcome the visitors, into the town square. They looked around and tall buildings rose. Not as tall as the ones they saw in station square the other night. There was one building though that stood out from the others. It was a creamy yellow, with a separate tower on each corner, then one giant pillar in the center, with water falls coming out of the outer wall pouring into the mote.

Hand and hand they walked towards the unique building. Across the draw bridge and into the inner wall. It was utterly amazing! Thousands of rooms inside the wall, with a spiral stair case leading to each level, with tents on the ground around them. Some stopped and stared at the amazement of a human, with such pail skin, and silky hair. Some gawked at her like she was a god. A few tried to approach Maria, but Shadow snared and growled at them in a deep mono tone.

They continued to enter the center were the tower stood, with its base wide as it could be. They entered threw the double doors of the door at the bottom base. Solider on either side of them. They looked in front of them and their was a gigantic red chair with gold trimming all around. Above the chair was a picture of a golden acorn. I glimmer and shimmered then…

A crash of lightning was head outside, then their was scurrying and loud squeals. Despite this chaos all around, everyone in the building remained calm. A squirrel with a flowing fur cape and crown on top his head glowing on its own. He sat in the giant red chair and folded his legs.

"What brings you here?" He said his voice a deep but not thunderous deep voice.

Maria took a step forward and bowed, "We look for shelter and food." Soon as she stood Shadow came to her left side.

"What are your names?" The man asked.

"Maria Knitbor and Shadow the hedgehog." Maria said.

Rustle was heard among the guards. The man overlooked Maria and Shadow's shoulders to glair at his guards. They quieted immediately. Then another squirrel, female and looking younger, came from the left side and sat in the small chair next to the other brown squirrel. She walked gracefully to her seat, and introduced herself, "a Hello traveler, my name is Queen Alexandra and this is my husband King Wesley." She gestured towards the man next to her and smiled. She had a bright smile that would lighten up any room.

The king leaned over to the queen placing the back of his right hand towards were his lip met her ear. Once he finished what he was saying, she did the same. They did this for a few moments then they turned again to their two guest. "WE can provided you food," He said looking over to his wife, "but we have no shelter and currently no supplies for you to build one. We have decided we will send out Sir Olgilive and his troops to accompany you and gather supplies." At that moment a blue hedgehog with his long quills in a pony tall, teal green eyes bright, and smile facing the king, he stride into the room. Then other various other mobians looking as strong as the hedgehog came walking in.

The hedgehog walked up to the king and bowed, the king motioned him to come closer and he did. Then the king whispered in his ear as he did with the queen. The hedgehog, whom Maria was assuming was Sir Olgilive, turned and started walking to them. He paused and said," Come with me I will get you food then we will go off and get food." Then he looked above them and hollered to his men, "Go get the ship ready except you Edward come with me." The mountain lion came over to them and the headed out one of the side doors.

xxxxxx

After getting the food and loading the ship they were now arriving their destination: Station Square. Once the two, Maria and Shadow, realized what their finale destination was they held closer than they ever had before. Maria rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow kissed Maria on her cheeks and forehead, telling her it will be all right. Even if he doubted it would be.

They soon exited the ship and headed into the city limits. "Ok, now we split up!" He separated his men into teams and separated Maria and Shadow. The tow as frightful as ever walked out westwards in search of supplies to build a makeshift hut for them. Another crash of landing, then the rain started. People started to bring up their hoods and bring out their umbrellas. They had neither so they ran into a covered alley hopping some one would find them nor offer help, for the could not help them selves.

An hour passed and the rain became heavier. It was silent among the two as the cuddled together trying to keep each other warm. "Shadow, do you think grandfather survived?" Maria asked laying her head on his chest.

Shadow stared into blank space and simply shrugged. Maria looked to the ground, then brought her head back up and kissed Shadow on the face very close to his lips. He blushed, "Thanks for not leaving me." She said.

He hugged her back, "No problem." She looked up to him and smiled. They kept look at each other for a while. Then Shadows wildest dream came true, she kissed him. On the lips. His eyes shot wide and he kissed back. The kiss lasted centuries to Shadow. It was their happy ending! But sadly as it was for written before he was created that Maria would never have a happy ending.

"Freeze!!" A man with a gun pointed at them said. They parted and lights fell on them.

"Ok now come with us." He said keeping his gun aimed. They didn't move.

"Now!" He said getting closer as the other men behind him followed his lead, guns still pointed at them. They still didn't move.

"Now or we shoot!" the man said.

"No!!" Shadow shouted as he disappeared and reappeared behind the man and hit him over the head knocking him out. Shadow slowly turned and then started attacking the rest of the men. Maria stood in fear then…

Gun shot.

Maria let out a groan and fell to the floor bleeding from the chest. "Nooooo!!" Shadow screamed reaching towards her, but the surviving men held him back. The world slowed down and everything blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

50 years later

"Finally! The ultimate weapon!" Robotnick shouted within his machine.

A black hedgehog rose. "Not you." Robotnick said waving at him.

The black hedgehog didn't even inhale, but he let a might roar. A roar of revenge, revenge for his lost friend.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: That's the end of this one.

Angel: More to come! Promise!

Tiarra: For now please review.


End file.
